


Echoing Words

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hair Dyeing, Hurt/Comfort, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Wilbur's gone and Techno sees him in every reflective material. He just wants this nightmare to be over.Formerly Small Creaks
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: Identical Grins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 11
Kudos: 389





	Echoing Words

Techno can hear every creak the small house emits. The harsh words from last night still echo through the halls. Phil had gone to town after finishing breakfast, and Wilbur still hasn’t come down. Techno shifts in his chair, a slight quiver in his stomach. _Nothing’s wrong, Wilbur’s okay. He’s probably just sleeping._

Still, the feeling persists. After trying to read for several more minutes Techno gives in. He sets down the book and makes his way down the hall. Every other step groans under Techno, only making him more uneasy. He hesitates before Wilbur’s door. He’ll probably be pissed if Techno enters, but he needs to satisfy the concern dripping from his bones.

When he opens the door, nothing immediately seems wrong. Papers are strewn across all flat surfaces and Wilbur’s guitar is leaned across the wall. The bed is unmade like always. The window is shut and the blinds are open. The problem is, Wilbur isn’t in the room.

Techno squeezes his eyes shut. He just didn’t look hard enough. When he opens his eyes, Wilbur will be there. He has to be. Phil would have mentioned if he heard Wilbur leave. He slowly opens them. Wilbur still isn’t there.

With shaking hands Techno fumbles for his communicator. He needs to tell Phil. It should be in his pocket, where is it? He stumbles down the hall and spots it next to his still open book. Techno lunges over and grabs it, wiping clammy hands on his pants. Somehow he manages to send a coherent message.

They search on and off, hope slowly withering away. Almost every day Techno turns to tell Wilbur something, only to find him gone. He can’t remember a time without Wilbur, and it’s slowly driving him mad. He shatters his mirror in an attempt to escape. Phil finds his crying in the middle of the shards, hands bleeding sluggishly.

“I just can’t anymore. Everywhere I look is his face! I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” Techno sobs.

Phil pulls him into a hug, quietly shushing him. “It’s okay. We’ll figure something out, I promise.”

Techno hiccups softly and Phil runs a hand through his hair. They stay there for quite some time before Phil manages to usher Techno out. He collapses on the couch, fatigue making itself known. Phil grabs a first aid kit and carefully cleans the cuts on his hands. He doesn’t make any attempts at conversation, just listening to the gusts of wind and Phil reassurances. After bandaging his hands Phil walks off. He can hear Phil walking through the house putting things away before going to the bathroom. He’s just so tired. The room across from his is unnaturally quiet. He just needs this nightmare to be over.

He goes through the morning tasks without much thought. Phil goes to town as he does every Saturday. Techno doesn’t like being alone, but he hates going to town even more. All he gets is pitying looks and awkward comments. Wilbur had always stolen the spotlight away from Techno and basked in it, a favor he had greatly appreciated.

_What color would you like for your hair?_

Techno pauses before replying.

_Pink_

He tucks the communicator back into it’s place before heading outside. He grabs his practice sword, deliberately ignoring the other slightly chipped one. He runs himself through drill after drill. He’ll become the best fighter. He’ll win all the duels. He’ll get Wilbur back. He has too.

“Techno,” Phil calls and he pauses in his drills. “Come inside and help me put everything away.”

Techno wipes the sweat from his brow and puts the wooden sword back. He makes his way inside and can already hear Phil opening and shutting cabinets. Phil shoots him a small smile as he grabs a bundle of carrots. The two fall into a familiar dance, both ignoring the empty space. Phil fills the silence with stories from the market, Techno occasionally asking questions. The final apple is put away and they pause.

“You ready?” Phil asks.

Techno nods and runs to his room. He slips into an older shirt, grabbing a brush and comb before going back. He places them on the table alongside the tint brush and bowl. Techno goes into the living room and grabs his book before going back to the table. He sits in the chair and carefully unbraids his hair. As he brushes it Techno can hear Phil snap on a pair of gloves.

“It says that you should wait a couple of days after bleaching to actually dye it. You still want to do this?”

“Yep.”

The entire process feels a bit strange. His head slowly gets heavier and heavier as Phil applies the bleach to each section. When the final part is done Phil clips it all up and steps back to set a timer for thirty minutes. Techno reads until the timer goes off and then goes to wash his hair. 

When he gets dressed, Techno pauses. It's strange to see blonde hair out of the corner of his eye instead of brown. Phil calls out a _“Lookin’ Good!”_ as he walks back towards the kitchen.

“Do you know where a mirror is?” Techno asks with a slight wince.

“Yeah, there should one be in Wil’s…” He trails off. Both of them have avoided touching his room ever since Wilbur has gone missing. It’s an unspoken rule at this point. “You know what, I’ll look around.”

Techno nods. He goes back to reading. He’s not sure how much time passes before Phil comes back with an old handheld mirror and passes it to Techno. The blonde is quite different from his natural brown. Techno thinks he’ll definitely prefer the pink this is a stepping stone towards, but it’s not bad. He can still see Wilbur in his face, but his eyes are drawn to the hair first.

Several days later when they dye it pink his suspicion is proved correct. Techno hesitantly reaches a hand up to touch it and smiles. It’ll draw attention, but the color suits him. It’s not like he leaves the house for much other than searching anymore.

Months pass, each marked with Techno re-dying his hair. The face in the mirror becomes more his own with the addition of some accidental scars, but he can still see the ghost of Wilbur. Their search parties grow less populated until it’s just him and Phil, and their searches grow less frequent. It’s almost guaranteed Wilbur’s dead by now, even if they haven’t decided to make a grave. He’s always been more of a musician than a fighter, especially with his hatred of armor. His fighting skills are starting to make a name for Techno.

He’s once again re-reading The Art of War, listening to Phil hum while cooking dinner. The air is cold but carries an air of calm. A knock echoes through the house and Techno looks up. “Were you expecting any visitors?”

“No,” Phil answers. “Will you get it?”

“Sure.”

Techno places the bookmark in and shuts the book before standing up. He makes his way to the front of the house and peaks out of the window next to the door. He stumbles backwards, letting the blinds fall back shut. _It can’t be._

“ Phil _,_ ” He calls, voice shaky. “Phil get over here.”

He can hear Phil set down his spoon and likely turn the stove off. “Techno, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“L-look out the window,” He manages to stutter.

“Oh my God,” Phil breathes.

He yanks open the door. Wilbur stands there covered in grime and new scars. Techno can almost see the fatigue pulling him down.

“Dad?” Wilbur asks, a tremble in his voice. His knees buckle and Techno can only watch as Phil barely manages to catch him.

Techno carefully walks closer, hoping the illusion won’t shatter. Phil tucks him under his wing and Wilbur pulls him into a hug.

“You’ve changed so much,” Wilbur whispers and the dam breaks.

He lets out a whimper and drops his head against Wilbur’s shoulder. His skin feels freezing through the thin t-shirt. “You’re really here,” He manages to choke out between the tears.

“Yeah.”

They all just stand there in the doorway, holding each other close. So much has changed since they last were all together. Later there’ll be questions, but for now their family is back together.

**Author's Note:**

> New hyperfixation go brrrr, none of my old followers can stop the power I hold. I never directly say it, but after an argument the sky gods nab Wilbur and throw him into his skyblock series that I made happen over a series of a couple months.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
